Haikyuu à Poudlard
by Myfic-OP
Summary: Vous avez toujours voulu entrer à Poudlard ? Pas de chance, vous n'y êtes pas. En revanche, eux y sont, pour une année supplémentaire, avec Quidditch, cours de Potions et de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Vous en rêvez ? Alors partez avec eux.
1. Secret Door

La rentrée est souvent synonyme de fin. Fin de l'été, fin des vacances, fin du repos, fin du beau de temps. Le seul début, c'est le début des emmerdes. C'est pourquoi, en ce premier Septembre, la gare de King's Cross n'est pas dans sa période la plus joyeuse.

Pourtant, si jamais vous vous approchez des quais 9 et 10, alors peut-être vous rendrez-vous compte qu'il est peuplé de jeunes gens pleins d'énergie et de joie. Cependant, prenez bien garde à ce que vous voyez. On pourrait croire que certains _disparaissent_. Rapprochez-vous encore un peu, toujours un peu plus. Vous le voyez, ce petit groupe de quatre personnes ? C'est bon ? Écoutons un peu ce qu'ils ont à dire.

« Maman, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'aller à Poudlard moi ? Demande le plus petit membre du groupe.

- Parce que tu n'es pas encore assez grande ma chérie.

- Mais maman...

- Natsu, dans quelques années tu pourras, mais pour l'instant tu dois attendre à ton école, lui répondit un jeune garçon.

- Mais moi aussi je veux un balais !

- Bientôt, en attendant, prends ce chapeau, tu me le rends quand je rentre aux prochaines vacances d'accord ? »

C'est ainsi qu'une jeune fille de huit ans s'est retrouvée avec un chapeau noir et pointu sur la tête en plein Londres.

Ces personnes, je vous l'informe car il est peu probable que vous vous en soyez rendu compte vous même, sont Hinata Shouyo ainsi que sa famille, composée de sa mère et de sa petite sœur. La quatrième personne, si si, vous l'avez vu, celle qui se tient un peu en retrait, est Kageyama Tobio, qui accompagne Shouyo jusque son école.

Oui, en effet, ils se rendent à l'école. Et si vous continuez de regarder, alors peut-être verrez vous les deux garçons jeter des coups d'oeil frénétiques de tous côtés, puis, s'étant assurés que personne ne leur prêtait attention, les verrez vous se mettre à courir en direction du mur, chariot en avant, yeux fermés.

Et puis, soudain, plus personne. Comment est-ce possible ? Eh bien, c'est...

_Magique_.

* * *

A suivre.


	2. Do I Wanna Know ?

**Disclaimer** **:** Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est les mots de ce chapitre. Voilà voilà.

* * *

Chapitre 1.

**Do I Wanna Know ?**

* * *

Toujours yeux fermés, toujours plus ou moins en courant, Hinata arriva de l'autre côté du mur, suivit de près par Kageyama. D'ailleurs de tellement près qu'ils se rentrèrent dedans.

Après avoir mollement protesté contre l'arrivée en fanfare de son compagnon, Hinata releva des yeux ébahis vers le panneau indiquant la voie sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, la voie _9¾_. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce panneau, au contraire, il entamait -avec une immense joie- sa cinquième année dans l'établissement d'enseignement magique. Mais bon, à chaque fois c'était la même chose, il restait coi devant ce panneau, il se disait « Ça y est, je suis étudiant, j'étudie la magie. J'ai le droit de pratiquer la magie et de jouer au Quidditch. » Oui enfin ça c'était ce qu'il se disait. En réalité il n'avait le droit de ne pratiquer la magie que -ou presque- dans l'enceinte de son établissement, et il n'avait pas été sélectionner pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Mais il faut croire en ses rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

Le train était à quai, comme tous les ans à cette époque il attendait juste que les passagers daignent monter à son bord afin de se mettre en route. Il était toujours aussi propre et flamboyant qu'avant, et qu'avant encore. Les élèves, jeunes ou bien plus anciens, se regroupaient autour, certains restant dire au revoir à leurs familles, d'autres montaient à bord, chargés de valises et d'animaux.

Hinata n'était pas le seul à contempler le spectacle qu'offrait la foule de jeunes gens, car son ami, Kageyama, regardait lui aussi avec beaucoup d'admiration. Néanmoins, pour lui, c'était une première.

Un sorcier s'arrêta devant eux, sifflet en main, et leur ordonna de monter à bord afin de pouvoir démarrer le voyage. Ils s'exécutèrent et Hinata chercha un compartiment vide, Kageyama sur ses talons. Quand enfin il en trouva un, il ouvrit la porte coulissante et se faufila à l'intérieur, suivit de bagages et autres sacs remplis à craquer par son adorable mère. Tobio s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui, visiblement pas très à l'aise, et le voyage commença.

« Kag's ? demanda Hinata d'une voix taquine.

- Quoi ? lui répondit l'autre, déjà irrité.

- Tu stresses ? continua le premier toujours sur le même ton.

- Non, je ne stresse pas ! Et ne m'appelle pas Kag's, mon nom est Kageyama ! »

Il détourna la tête, purement et simplement, et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Hinata se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le moment d'embêter son ami, alors il le laissa tranquille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux têtes firent leur apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une pourvue de fins cheveux châtains, et l'autre, hérissée de pics noirs.

« Yo !

- Salut Shou-chan !

- Yukitaka, Kouji ! Je vous cherchais !

- Oui, ça se voit, assis bien tranquillement sur ta banquette tu avais l'air de te faire pas mal de soucis pour nous, lui répondit le brun en ébouriffant sa chevelure rousse. »

Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'Hinata, et firent face à l'autre garçon.

« Tu dois être Kageyama ? Shou-chan nous a parlé de toi. »

L'interpellé lui lança un regard septique, ne sachant si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas. En avait-il parlé à tout le monde ? Seulement aux personnes de sa maison ? Ou bien uniquement à ses deux meilleurs amis ? Oui parce que Hintata avait parlé dans les deux sens, il avait bassiné Tobio tout l'été avec son école. « Mes amis sont géniaux. » « Les équipes de Quidditch sont trop fortes. » « Les cours de potion c'est pas terrible mais on rigole bien avec les Serdaigle. » « On mange super bien. » « Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras parfaitement avec Kouji et Yukitaka. » Mais, vraiment, tout l'été.

« Tu n'es pas trop stressé d'arriver en cours d'études comme ça ? lui demanda le brun, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Non, ça va.

- Hinata t'as expliqué la Répartition et tout ça ? »

Nouveau regard septique. Oui, il lui avait expliqué, oui, et plusieurs fois même.

« Mouais, je pense bien qu'il t'ait expliqué, il parle tout le temps après tout ! »

D'après ce que le moulin à paroles lui avait expliqué, Kouji, Yukitaka et lui étaient tous trois issus de familles de sorciers. Kouji et Yukitaka étaient de sang-mêlés, alors que Shoyo était d'une famille de « sang pure ». Ils avaient passés leur primaire ensemble, sachant parfaitement qu'ils se retrouveraient dans le même collège. Ils avaient été un peu inquiet au début de la répartition, ne voulant pas se séparer, mais, par un miracle quelconque, s'étaient retrouvés ensemble à Poufsouffle.

« Je sais que Shouyo dit que c'était un miracle, mais je n'y crois pas. En fait non, je sais carrément que c'est faux. Le choixpeau magique prend en compte tes souhaits. J'veux dire, évidemment, il te juge et t'envoit dans les différentes maisons selon tes capacités, mais je suis convaincu que si on est toujours ensemble, c'est parce qu'on l'a souhaité très fort. Après tout, on était autant excités que terrorisés, on ne connaissait personne, c'est pas étonnant qu'on n'ait pas voulu être séparé. Et toi, tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux aller ?

- Hinata m'a dit que je pourrai sûrement aller à Serpentard, parce que j'étais ambitieux, ou bien à Serdaigle parce que je suis intelligent.

- Hinata trouve tout le monde intelligent.

- Oui mais lui c'est un génie ! s'écria le susnommé en coupant court à sa conversation avec Yukitaka et en désignant son colocataire de fortune du doigt.

- Hinata, à côté de toi, tout le monde est un génie !

- Kouji, pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? Kag's a déjà passé tout l'été à me maltraiter, se plaignit-il.

- Pourquoi pas Gryffondor pour lui ?

- Ils ont la tolérance dans leurs valeurs fondamentales, et il n'est pas tolérant.

- Et Poufsouffle ? D'après ce que m'a dit Shou-chan tu pourrais parfaitement venir, dit Yukitaka.

- Il n'est pas gentil, ni patient.

- La gentillesse ne fait pas parti de nos valeurs.

- Nous avons tous la réputation d'être gentils et amicaux, c'est la seule qualité qui nous différencie vraiment des autres, si Kag's venait, on perdrait de notre prestige. »

Ils continuèrent à débattre ainsi pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure, Kageyama ne se mêlant jamais à la discussion, plongé dans ses pensées. Et dans son stress également, mais c'est une chose qu'il ne faut pas révéler.

Les sujets défilèrent, passant de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulerait l'été suivant, aux derniers scores de l'équipe des Lakers, une équipe fameuse d'un sport moldu, jusqu'à aller à la petite sœur d'Hinata.

Kageyama se laissa bercer par le Poudlard Express. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, et n'avait pas envie de demander à quiconque, car il voulait juste qu'on l'oublie encore un peu : il était trop fatigué pour répondre à n'importe quelle question.

Il se fit réveiller quelques heures plus tard, non pas par une chamaillerie entre ses trois camarades (ce sur quoi il aurait pourtant parié) mais par la porte du compartiment qui s'était ouverte d'un coup sec. Un grand -vraiment grand- et blond jeune homme lança une regard méprisant aux personnes maintenant toutes éveillées. Derrière lui de trouvait un autre garçon plus petit, brun, et pourvu de nombreuses tâches de rousseur qui formaient des constellations sur son nez.

« Alors Hinata, tu t'es trouvé un autre copain moldus pour t'accompagner dans ta pitoyable maison ? Tu tentes de relever le niveau ? »

Kageyama ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que disait le blond. Déjà, il venait de se réveiller. Ensuite, il n'était pas moldus, et de ce qu'il avait compris, les autres non plus. Alors de quoi parlait-il ?

« Et toi crétin, tu fais quoi ? Tu vas aux toilettes mais tu as besoin de Yamaguchi pour te la tenir ? pesta Kouji en allant claquer la porte.

- Kou, c'était mauvais, tu aurais du le laisser partir comme le mongole qu'il est. Tu sais qu'il s'en tape en plus. »

Visiblement, Yukitaka essayait de le calmer. Visiblement aussi, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

« Il m'énerve, j'y peux rien. Il pense que les sang purs valent mieux que les autres et rejettent presque les moldus. Il ne comprends rien, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit de Serpentard.

- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un crétin, alors laisse tomber. »

La suite du voyage se fit dans une ambiance plus pesante. Ainsi, les Serpentards n'avaient pas bonne réputation ? Quand il y pensait, il est vrai que Hinata ne lui avait presque rien dit sur le sujet, comme s'il l'évitait.

Kageyama essaya de s'endormir à nouveau, mais ce fut vain.

La fin du voyage et de la journée arrivèrent étonnamment vite. Hinata et ses trois compagnons venaient tout juste d'enfiler leurs robes de sorciers quand le train entra en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte du compartiment, une tête blonde pensa -presque- en courant devant eux.

« Kenma ! » s'écria Hinata.

L'interpellé se retourna.

« Attends-nous, pourquoi tu cours ?

- Kuroo s'est endormi et il n'est pas prêt, et personne n'arrive à le réveiller, il faut que j'aille m'en occuper, dit-il d'une voix calme alors qu'il paraissait préoccupé.

- On se revoit au banquet alors ! »

Et le dénommé Kenma se retourna et reparti de la même démarche que précédemment.

A l'extérieur du train, il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, juste tiède. Les quatre garçons suivirent la foule d'élèves jusqu'à une allée où plusieurs carrioles étaient alignées. Certaines étaient déjà en route, d'autres attendaient d'être remplies, mais aucune, aucune n'avait de conducteurs ou de créatures pour les tracter. Les carrioles avançaient seules.

Ils montèrent à bord de l'une d'entre elles, et elle se dirigea d'elle même vers ce que Kageyama présumait être l'établissement de magie, Poudlard.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans l'imposante bâtisse, quand une main se posa sur l'épaule du grand brun. Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour faire face à une personne plus petite que lui, mais visiblement bien plus âgé.

« Tu dois être Tobio Kageyama, je ne me trompe pas ? lui demanda l'inconnu. Je suis Mr Takeda, professeur dans cette école, je te souhaite la bienvenue. Comme tu n'es dans aucune des quatre maison, tu vas m'accompagner. Tu passeras après le premières années par le choixpeau magique toi aussi. Pas de quoi être anxieux, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il dans un sourire. »

Hinata fit un signe de la main à Kageyama, et ce dernier suivit le jeune professeur dans les couloirs du château. Derrière lui se tenaient nombreux jeunes élèves, une petite cinquantaine, plus ou moins. Tous vêtus de capes noires et coiffés de chapeaux pointus, ils ressemblaient à une horde de petits lutins. Dire que du haut de son mettre quatre-vingt Tobio se sentait à part était un euphémisme. Ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise d'être regroupé avec les plus jeunes, ile se sentait presque humilié.

Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans une grande salle - _la_ grande salle apparemment – Kageyama fut submergé par les couleurs et la lumière. La salle comportait cinq tables immenses, quatre dans un sens, et la dernière, plus petite, était placée perpendiculairement sur une estrade. Un vacarme assourdissant envahissait la pièce, mais dès que le professeur Takeda fit un pas en avant, tous se turent. Les nouveaux élèves le suivirent fébrilement, et les murmures s'élevèrent sur leur passage, d'abord discret, puis à un niveau qui menaçait d'atteindre à nouveau le boucan précédent. On fit se ranger les nouveaux élèves sur l'estrade, devant la table des professeurs. En face d'eux se trouvait un chaise sur laquelle un vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé gisait.

Un grand et vieil homme se présenta devant une sorte de pupitre doré dont le plan incliné avait la forme d'un hibou aux ailes déployé, mais Kageyama n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Il n'entendait rien. Ne voyait pas grand chose non lus. Il ressentait. Toujours le même sentiment de malaise d'être entouré d'enfant alors que les jeunes de son âge se trouvaient déjà tous attablés. Il reconnu difficilement la tignasse rousse de Hinata au loin, qui lui faisait des grands geste. Il l'ignora.

Quand le vieil eut fini de parler, le professeur Takeda reprit la parole et, un à un, invita les nouveaux arrivants à s'assoir sur la chaise. Il leur posa le chapeau sur la tête, et, à chaque fois, la salle se taisait. Plus un bruit ne pointait le bout de son nez. Quand enfin le nom de la maison fut crié par le chapeau lui-même – oui oui – une salve d'applaudissement et de cris retentissait. Un à un, petit à petit, le nombre d'élèves diminuait, chacun rejoignant la maison à laquelle il avait été attribué.

Enfin, Tobio fut seul sur l'estrade. Des regards curieux étaient posés sur lui. Beaucoup semblaient se demander comment un élève de première année pouvait être aussi grand, une minorité seulement se questionnait sur la raison pour laquelle un élève arrivait en cours d'études. Il pensait que comme pour les autres, on allait annoncer son nom, il irait s'assoir, le vieux chapeau serait posé sur sa tête, et il rejoindrait sa table sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Oui sauf que voilà, quand on s'appelle Kageyama Tobio, jamais rien ne se passe normalement.

Le vieil homme revint se présenter devant le pupitre-hibou et Tobio sentit la pression s'alourdir d'avantage sur ses épaules, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'être totalement courbé.

« Chers élèves de Poudlard, nous avons l'immense plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous une autre personne cette année. Cet élève nous vient de l'école de Beauxbâtons, l'école française d'enseignement magique, et fait l'objet d'un échange exceptionnel. C'est la première fois que ce genre d'échange à lui, et ce jeune garçon a eu la bonté de se porter volontaire. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier en temps que nouvel élève de cinquième année. Nous allons dès à présent envoyer le jeune Kageyama Tobio dans une maison. »

Il était sous pression, anxieux, abasourdi, et terriblement inquiet de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais, allez savoir comment, il réussi à se déplacer jusque sur la chaise. Il faisait face à la salle, la dominait, mais il avait plutôt l'impression de s'enfoncer dans son siège, comme si la foule en face de lui se dressait comme un mur qui le faisait se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il était impressionné.

On lui posa le choixpeau magique sur la tête et, à sa plus grande surprise, il se mit à entendit une voix lui parler. Dans sa tête. Comme si le chapeau lui-même lui parlait. Il semblait réfléchir, être indécis. Il l'entendit prononcé le mot Serdaigle, puis le mot Serpentard, et il semblait hésiter entre ces deux-là. Puis, contre toute attente, il fit entendre sa voix forte.

« Poufsouffle ! »

A nouveau, une explosion d'applaudissements et de cris retentirent dans la grande salle.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

_Hola !_ Merci aux gens qui aiment qui lisent et qui le disent (merci même à ceux qui ne le font pas), ça me fait plaisir. Aussi, cette histoire, c'est un ramassis de rien qui m'est venu parce que je lis Harry Potter et regarde Haikyuu simultanément, fin pas en même temps même temps, mais vous avez compris. Je voulais poster le lundi, parce que c'est une journée dure, pour vous égayer, mais j'ai fail, so, on est mardi.

J'm'expliquerai mieux une prochaine fois, quand l'histoire aura démarré vraiment, là j'ai pas envie.

Aussi, **Av** : Merci de bien vouloir suivre cette histoire, c'est gentil, vraiment.

Sinon, j'ai ma JDC demain, donc je vais me coucher et je vous laisse là-dessus, j'espère vous revoir lundi dans deux semaines (souvenons-nous tous ensemble que l'espoir fait vivre.)


End file.
